


Strawberry Lace

by Kokato



Series: To make the King fall [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dark Arthur, Dark Merlin, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: “Cianuto nel tè…” Merlin pensava fosse la faccenda più divertente mai sentita in vita sua. Più di quella volta in cui si vociferava che Uther avesse fatto giustiziare Agravaine con una palla di cannone nello stomaco. “Troppo inglese per essere vero.”Arthur avrebbe riso con lui, se il pensiero di un rugoso cadavere sulla sua tavola non gli avesse fatto venire voglia di vomitare. Buckingham Palace  si riempì di poliziotti di Scotland Yard impossibilitati a fare qualsiasi domanda vagamente significativa, e ad Arthur era parso di trovarsi in un teatro in cui tutti indossano un costume di scena e nessuno recita la propria parte.“Vieni con me” gli disse Merlin “Nessuno ha bisogno di te, oggi.”





	Strawberry Lace

**The next time that I caught my own reflection**   
**It was on its way to meet you**   
**Thinking of excuses to postpone**   
**You never looked like yourself from the side**   
**But your profile could not hide**   
**The fact you knew I was approaching your throne**

**With folded arms you occupied the bench like toothache**   
**Stood and puffed your chest out like you'd never lost a war**   
**And though I tried so not to suffer the indignity of a reaction**   
**There was no cracks to grasp or gaps to claw****

Arthur si era congedato dal Re di Danimarca in fretta e furia. Saliva le scale due per volta imprecando tra i denti, mentre i tonfi provenienti dalla sua suite si facevano sempre meno discreti. Quel nome era difficile da pronunciare quando il volto gli si contraeva per l’irritazione e le sue guardie del corpo –quelle sane di mente, perlomeno- lo tallonavano chiedendosi cosa mai stesse succedendo nella stanza d’albergo del Principe d’Inghilterra. Il suo nome aveva un suono ingannevolmente dolce in effetti, a volte Arthur lo assaporava sulla punta della lingua come una caramella, ma Merlin aveva scelto il momento sbagliato per essere tutt’altro che dolce. Arthur spalancò la porta e se la richiuse dietro alle spalle prima di degnarlo dell’occhiata più regalmente indignata che avesse mai adornato il suo volto.  
Merlin gli rivolse quel suo sorriso maledetto, con gli occhi incendiati dalle fiamme del caos e le fossette sulle guance come quelle di un bambino dispettoso.  Era sdraiato sul divano broccato, la pistola ancora fumante nella mano e puntata contro la parete opposta della camera. Arthur dette una plateale occhiata al disastro, come se alzare le spalle e indicare il problema fosse bastato a comunicare la sua disapprovazione al riguardo. Non che avesse molta importanza, in ogni caso.  
“Cosa diavolo pensi di fare?” riuscì a dire alla fine. Merlin alzò le gambe dal divano, non prima di aver dato qualche calcio verso l’altro come una specie di ballerina di Cancan. Lo sapeva, il maledetto bastardo, Merlin sapeva quanto più lunghe quella posizione facesse sembrare le sue gambe,  e soprattutto quanto la cosa glielo facesse venire duro.  Merlin indicò un ragno sulla parete, il quale si aggirava confusamente tra i fori lasciati dalle pallottole. “Non molte persone sono così difficili da colpire” disse, e per qualche ragione Arthur si sentì di doverlo prendere come un complimento. Merlin, la guardia del corpo che da sei mesi a quella parte faceva interrogare la stampa scandalistica sul suo ambivalente comportamento nei confronti di Arthur ‘Il Cavaliere’ Pendragon, aveva passato tutto il giorno a dormire e a non interessarsi poi molto della salute del suo datore di lavoro. I suoi capelli erano sollevati in una specie di scultura astratta e gli occhi erano velati da una patina sonnolenta che li rendeva più scuri. Non si era cambiato dalla sera precedente, perciò la giacca e la camicia di seta gli ricadevano addosso in un tripudio di grinze e disinteresse.  
“Come pensi che potrei giustificare tutto questo se qualche paparazzo riuscisse ad entrare?”.  
Per tutta risposta Merlin gli agitò la pistola davanti alla faccia, perché in effetti quella era praticamente la sua risposta a qualsiasi domanda.  
Arthur decise di lasciar cadere il discorso, e proprio mentre le spalle gli si rilassavano Merlin si alzò in ginocchio sul divano per ficcargli la lingua in gola -e quella era la sua seconda risposta più frequente a qualsiasi domanda. Le sue labbra erano screpolate e secche, in contrasto con la pelle vellutata delle guance che Arthur amava accarezzare al mattino. Nonostante questo, Arthur si ritirò disgustato dopo qualche secondo: “Hai bisogno di una doccia.”  
Merlin non ascoltò, continuando a mordergli il labbro e muovendo le mani verso la patta dei suoi pantaloni. Alzarsi dal letto alle sette di sera aveva trasformato Merlin in un gatto pigro e lussurioso, perciò Arthur lo lasciò fare fin quando il suo fiato non divenne troppo da sopportare. Era l’unico lato negativo, in realtà. Quello nella doccia sarebbe potuto diventare un invito per due.  
“E di una colazione” rispose Merlin, fuori tempo.  
“Sono le sette di sera” fece notare Arthur “E chi pensi che dovrà pagare per quel disastro? Non ti meriti nessuna colazione, piccolo Merlo.”  
“Sei solo preoccupato che qualcuno vada a ficcare il naso nelle ricevute del mio rimborso spese.”  
Arthur si chiese per l’ennesima volta perché dovesse esserci sempre qualche difficoltà con Merlin, come una fila di chiodi sulla soglia del paradiso o un pessimo alito mattutino prima del sesso nella doccia. Merlin si eccitava persino con le sue pistole, eppure Arthur si sentiva sminuito all’idea di essere il sostituto di una sessione di tiro al bersaglio con un ragno sul muro.  
“A proposito di questo…” iniziò Arthur, già pentendosi di anteporre la conquista del mondo al sesso mattutino.  
“Hai delle notizie per me?”  
“Dopo la doccia”  
“D’accordo” concesse Merlin, decidendosi a posare la sua pistola “Ma se non riguarda la voce sul mio nuovo fucile di precisione, sappi che sarò molto deluso”.  
Merlin si liberò di giacca e pantaloni prima ancora di arrivare alla porta del bagno, concedendo ad Arthur una vista suggestiva delle sue gambe nodose e del suo sedere attraverso il lembo della camicia. Merlin doveva esser stato uno di quei bambini pelle ed ossa con le orecchie a sventola, di quelli che le ragazze non notano fin quando la pubertà non giunge a fare il proprio lavoro. Le sue orecchie sembravano ancora quelle di un topo dei cartoni animati, ma le spalle erano larghe e le sue natiche si adattavano ai palmi delle mani di Arthur come il seno di una modella in una coppa di champagne. Nessuno aveva veramente creduto che quell’elfo con gli zigomi più alti mai visti fosse veramente la sua guardia del corpo, e il pettegolezzo del momento diceva che Arthur trascorresse gran parte dei suoi viaggi diplomatici a scoparselo in modo piuttosto acrobatico e perverso.  
Arthur era stranamente compiaciuto del fatto che i giornali dicessero la verità su di lui, una volta tanto.  
“Re Cenred parteciperà alla cena di gala stasera” spiegò Arthur, seguendo Merlin nel bagno come un cagnolino supplichevole.  
“E questo quanto ha a che fare con il mio nuovo fucile?”  
“Parecchio.”  
Merlin si voltò verso di lui con le mani sui fianchi, e il suo volto si spalancò in un sorriso che chiunque altro a parte Arthur avrebbe giudicato radioso “Che ragazzo fortunato che sono” commentò, prima di chinarsi e calarsi i boxer così lentamente da fargli pensare che il tempo si fosse fermato.  
“Gli hanno assegnato il posto vicino al mio” disse Arthur con un’espressione di disgusto sul viso, per dire che non si sentiva altrettanto fortunato.  
“So che la propaganda ti ha fuso molte parti del cervello ma, Arthur” iniziò mentre si sbottonava i primi bottoni della camicia “sei il figlio di un dittatore, non è così strano che le persone  con un minimo di buon senso non muoiano dalla voglia di dividere un tavolo con te.”  
Merlin era lo schermo sul quale si proiettava tutta la sua vita dal punto di vista del resto del mondo, Arthur lo sapeva, ma quelle parole lo punzecchiarono,  lo fecero sentire come un bambino non abbastanza cresciuto per raggiungere il barattolo di biscotti che la tata ha riposto sullo scaffale più alto. Si chiedeva spesso perché Uther si sforzasse così tanto a mantenere le apparenze quando persino il Primo ministro evitava le cene ufficiali per la paura di ritrovarsi una dose di cianuro nel tè. Ma Arthur non sarebbe stato così, nessuna apparenza e niente stronzate, li avrebbe fatti cadere tutti quanti con colpi ben assestati invece che con educati sgambetti. Cosa sarebbe restato alla fine, era una faccenda che riguardava soltanto lui e Merlin.  
Una volta nudo, Merlin osservò la doccia per qualche secondo mentre Arthur osservava lui e la crisi nelle sue parti basse si faceva sempre più seria, poi Merlin decise che un bagno avrebbe fatto più al caso suo. Mentre la vasca si riempiva, Merlin si sedette sul bordo, incrociò le caviglie in un modo che metteva in evidenza il suo pene mezzo eretto, e rivolse ad Arthur uno sguardo speranzoso.  
“Questo significa che non potrò usare le mie pallottole?”  
“L’ultima volta hai fatto schizzare il sangue su tutto il mio cappone” rispose Arthur con un disgusto tutto nuovo che gli faceva corrugare il naso, e Merlin rivolse gli occhi al cielo come se il tutto fosse solo una grande rottura di palle. Non appena la vasca si fu riempita, Arthur si spogliò gettando via i vestiti verso la camera da letto, sotto lo sguardo di Merlin che esprimeva quanto poco fosse impressionato dal Principe d’Inghilterra che si calava le braghe alla velocità della luce all’idea di mettergli le mani addosso.  
Merlin lasciò che Arthur entrasse per primo nella vasca, cosicché le sue gambe lo circondassero nell’acqua calda e Merlin potesse appoggiare la testa sul suo petto. Quando fu immerso fino alla gola, Arthur inclinò la testa per sfregare la punta del naso nel punto della sua nuca dove i capelli neri si arricciavano verso l’alto, abbracciò Merlin strettamente intorno alla vita e lasciò che i loro corpi galleggiassero nell’acqua e scivolassero l’uno verso l’altro al ritmo dei loro respiri. Arthur ricordava sempre la sua promessa ogni volta che lo teneva tra le braccia in quel modo, quando Merlin si faceva montare sopra o fiutare come una preda o si arrendeva a lui per il piacere di creare un’illusione. Arthur allargò i palmi delle mani sul suo stomaco facendole scorrere pian piano verso il torace, e pensò che Merlin gli dava la sensazione di una bella addormentata con le labbra cosparse di veleno.  
“Da dove sparerai?” Arthur glielo chiedeva ogni volta, ma Merlin non rispondeva mai, forse per il gusto di fargli sospettare fino alla fine a riguardo di chi avrebbe ricevuto davvero la pallottola. A parte il sangue nel cappone Merlin non gli aveva ancora fatto scherzi, ma Arthur era sempre teso durante ogni cena in cui Merlin era invitato occulto. Merlin sorrise e protese la testa per un bacio, e Arthur strofinò il naso sulla sua guancia liscia senza concederglielo.  
“Da sopra una nuvola, ovviamente” rispose alla fine, e Arthur fece spallucce. Lo aveva intuito facilmente:  l’hotel nel quale la cena si sarebbe tenuta conservava ancora dei soppalchi risalenti al periodo nel quale l’edificio era stato sede di un Teatro dell’Opera, e Merlin aveva praticamente l’imbarazzo della scelta. Arthur fece salire le mani ad infastidire i capezzoli, fermandole sotto la gola con un senso di attesa. Le ginocchia di Merlin che spuntavano dall’acqua sussultarono e Arthur presagì il felice incontro che le sue parti basse desideravano da tutto il giorno. Arthur adorava tutto ciò che Merlin era capace di fare pur di fargli cambiare discorso.  
Merlin rise quando Arthur gli cinse il collo con le dita, Arthur ne sentì la vibrazione sotto i polpastrelli e sorrise per quanto ruffiano fosse il suo modo d’incitarlo a sfregare il pene contro il solco tra le sue natiche. Arthur spostò le mani di nuovo verso lo stomaco, stringendoselo addosso  e mimando cosa avrebbe voluto davvero fare se Merlin non avesse avuto in mente un altro tipo di penetrazione, in quel momento.  
La pallottola che dilatava la carne, millimetro dopo millimetro.  
Pensandoci bene, lui e Merlin avevano fatto più sesso nella doccia o nella vasca da bagno di quanto ne avessero mai fatto tra le lenzuola. Arthur aveva sempre sentito una misteriosa connessione con l’acqua, e il fatto che Merlin lo assecondasse ogni volta lo riempiva di un piacere cui non sapeva resistere.  
Ricordava con nitidezza un giorno d’estate della sua infanzia: lui e Morgana si erano sfidati in una gara di apnea in piscina, e Arthur era rimasto sott’acqua fino a diventare paonazzo e farsi bruciare i polmoni. Uther era stato così sconvolto dall’accaduto da sollevare addirittura entrambe le sopracciglia, perciò Arthur lo ricordava come la prima volta in cui aveva cominciato a chiedersi se suo padre fosse davvero un essere umano. Arthur aveva ritrovato alcuni articoli d’epoca nel quale si sosteneva che sua madre lo avesse partorito in acqua.  
Infine c’era un sogno che lo assillava da quel giorno d’estate, nel quale il suo corpo andava alla deriva in un lago insanguinato che lo cullava nei suoi flutti scarlatti; non lo aveva mai definito un incubo, perché non si risvegliava mai urlando o ansimando, né con nessun’altra delle reazioni che si associano di solito ai brutti sogni.  
Merlin allungò le gambe oltre il bordo lasciandosi galleggiare, il loro unico punto di contatto nelle bocche unite in un bacio piuttosto comico. Quel movimento fece strabordare allo stesso tempo l’acqua dalla vasca e i ricordi dalla testa di Arthur, e per un momento considerò l’idea di uccidere Merlin tenendogli la testa nella piscina fin quando le orecchie non gli sarebbero diventate blu, come era successo a lui quando era bambino. Merlin aveva espresso piuttosto chiaramente quale morte avesse in serbo per lui, perciò ad Arthur parve una buona variazione sul tema.  
Nel frattempo afferrò Merlin attorno alla vita più strettamente, affinché non andasse alla deriva. Non ancora, perlomeno. Merlin si voltò verso di lui, ed Arthur si stupì di saper leggere così tanto da un semplice movimento delle sue labbra.  
“Oh, ti prego” disse di fronte al sorriso che aveva contorto il viso di Arthur in una smorfia animalesca “Me ne andrei in questo momento soltanto per il piacere di non farti avere quello che vuoi.”  
Arthur si chiese come sarebbe stato avere sull’umanità lo stesso potere che Merlin aveva su di lui, e concluse che distribuire pallottole nelle teste dei suoi nemici era un trattamento decisamente generoso.  
Merlin lo torturava con una maestria inarrivabile, ma nell’acqua diventava magnanimo. Si sollevò con le braccia in tensione, le mani afferrarono il bordo della vasca e Arthur osservò il suo corpo emergere dalla superfice e disporsi esattamente come voleva, le spalle in avanti e la linea della schiena in tensione che scendeva fino ai fianchi stretti e il sedere ancora sommerso che lo tormentava.  
Arthur si distese sul fondo della vasca con la testa appoggiata sul bordo, masturbandosi mentre Merlin lo fissava con la coda dell’occhio e la sua pelle non a contatto con l’acqua rabbrividiva . Arthur gli strinse il polso per indicargli di rimanere fermo in quella posizione assurda che gli faceva tremare i muscoli degli avambracci, sfregò il proprio pene con la mano libera, godendosi in modo fin troppo plateale la sensazione di calore bagnato sui testicoli e sulle cosce. Merlin aveva puntato i piedi sul fondo alzandosi sopra di lui, spostando l’acqua verso il suo inguine e Arthur sospirò soddisfatto come per dirgli: mi prendo tutto quello che voglio. All’asciutto Merlin se ne sarebbe andato per davvero, ma in quel momento lasciò che Arthur gli afferrasse il fianco e guidasse la punta del proprio pene verso la sua apertura, per poi bloccarsi di nuovo a metà strada.  
Merlin abbandonò la testa in avanti , gocce brillanti scorrevano tra le ciocche scure. La linea delle sue spalle dominava tutta la vista di Arthur, Merlin rimase immobile e non scese subito su di lui fino a prenderlo dentro di sé per tutta la sua lunghezza. Non era neanche più chiaro chi stesse torturando chi,  sarebbe stato molto più semplice per Merlin adagiarsi su di lui fino a comprimersi l’uno contro l’altro, incastrare la testa vicino alla sua per baciarlo mentre Arthur lo scopava con movimenti lenti dei fianchi che avrebbero fatto increspare a malapena la superfice dell’acqua. Arthur decise di giocare il suo gioco, abbandonò la testa all’indietro e pensò all’Inghilterra*, ma le diverse stimolazioni dell’acqua e della carne stretta attorno alla punta del pene gli fecero perdere il filo già al confine con la Scozia.  
“Spero che tu ti stia divertendo come mi sto divertendo io, piccolo Merlo.”  
Il sarcasmo era la chiave. Lo era sempre, con Merlin. Rise e s’impalò fino alla radice senza neanche dare il tempo ad Arthur di finire la frase. Arthur contrasse le cosce per spingere verso l’alto allo stesso tempo, un po’ fuori tempo ma riuscì comunque a sorprenderlo. Non avrebbe mai saputo spiegare la stupenda sensazione che gli dette vedere Merlin squittire e afferrare il bordo della vasca con entrambe le mani per non perdere il controllo. Arthur esalò la parodia di una risata, come un’antagonista delle favole, e gli strinse lo stomaco con il braccio destro per tenerlo fermo mentre caricava una spinta abbastanza forte da farlo urlare. Merlin non urlò, ma in compenso si morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare.  
Tenendoselo stretto in quel modo Arthur non aveva molto altro spazio per spingere, ma la vista del collo di Merlin vicino al suo viso lo riempì di qualcosa di molto simile alla meraviglia, fece reclinare la sua testa all’indietro infilandogli le dita della mano libera in bocca. Le spinte si fecero lente in modo estenuante, cerchi concentrici si allargavano pigramente sul pelo dell’acqua.  
Merlin gemeva a ritmo attorno alle sue dita, le labbra tinte di sangue spalancate e gli occhi chiusi. Poi Arthur, sentendo di star per venire, cominciò a tirarsi fuori fino alla punta per poi risbatterlo dentro bruscamente, e notò che Merlin tratteneva il fiato quando Arthur cercava di penetrarlo più a fondo di quanto gli fosse umanamente possibile. Arthur non sapeva neanche se era quella la sua vera intenzione: pugnalarlo, infilzarlo o entrargli dentro in ogni senso del termine, per poi lasciarlo a sanguinare e fluttuare nella vasca e nei suoi pensieri. Arthur venne, ancora impalato dentro Merlin, con un ansito smorzato.  
Merlin rilasciò fiotti bianchi che si confusero tra la schiuma, stringendo le cosce attorno a quelle di Arthur per un’istante prima rilassarsi nel calore umido della vasca. Il bagno era un disastro, Arthur osservò le colonie di bolle di sapone sul pavimento defluire verso il corridoio attraverso la porta aperta. Aggiunse la testimonianza di un inserviente dell’Hotel piuttosto frustrato e i fori di proiettili nel muro alle notizie che avrebbe trovato sui giornali scandalistici l’indomani.  
Sesso acquatico e sparatorie.  Arthur non vedeva l’ora.

**Outside the café by the cracker factory**   
**You were practicing a magic trick**   
**And my thoughts got rude**   
**As you talked and chewed**   
**On the last of your pick'n'mix**

**Said, "You're mistaken if you're thinking that I haven't been called 'cold' before"**   
**As you bit into your strawberry lace**   
**And offered me your attention in the form of a gobstopper**   
**It's all you had left and it was going to waste****

  
La prima volta in cui Arthur aveva visto Merlin, quell’idiota lo stava scrutando attraverso la folla nel bel mezzo della parata per il compleanno di Re Uther. Non c’era stata nessuna ragione per notarlo, molti sudditi erano ammaliati da Arthur e dalla sua immagine da Principe Azzurro tanto in contrasto con la fredda intransigenza di suo padre, ma Arthur aveva atteso troppo a lungo una mossa di Morgana per lasciarsi fregare dalle apparenze.  
Ciò che aveva visto a prima vista era un giovane uomo con una sciarpa azzurra al collo, una polo rossa e l’aria di trovarsi lì perché costretto da circostanze invalicabili. Non si poteva certo più dire che fosse un ragazzo, ma Arthur aveva avuto l’impressione che si stesse sforzando di non dimostrare i suoi anni, di sembrare inoffensivo, casuale, evanescente come un fantasma che non rimane poi tanto attaccato alle cose terrene.  
Quando l’MI6 gli aveva messo a disposizione un fascicolo su Merlin Emrys, il misterioso comandante in seconda di Morgana, Arthur aveva effettivamente scoperto che Merlin era stato ritenuto defunto fino ad un anno prima della sua apparizione davanti a Buckingham Palace. E per quanto riguardava il resto del mondo a parte i servizi segreti inglesi che controllavano Morgana per suo conto, Merlin era ancora beatamente morto e sepolto da qualche parte in Afghanistan. Ciò che aveva più attirato l’attenzione di Arthur, tuttavia, era l’unico precedente riportato sulla sua fedina penale.  
Merlin aveva quattordici anni e si trovava sotto la custodia dell’orfanotrofio di Lady Nimueh quando, citando la perizia in allegato alla documentazione, ‘Il diavolo in persona sembrò essersi impossessato di lui’. Secondo quanto riferito dall’unica testimone dell’accaduto, Merlin si era avventato contro un visitatore ficcandogli i pollici negli occhi fino a far sgorgare lacrime di sangue sulle sue guance. Richiamata sul luogo dell’aggressione dalle urla lancinanti del suo piccolo ospite, Lady Nimueh aveva descritto Merlin come calmo e tranquillo al punto che, se non fosse stato per le mani insanguinate, chiunque lo avrebbe ritenuto innocente senza ombra alcuna di dubbio.  
Arthur aveva intravisto quel diavolo negli occhi di Merlin delle volte sufficienti a temerlo con buona ragione, e altrettante per eccitarsi al solo pensiero di una sua manifestazione.  
Poi giunse il giorno in cui il Primo Ministro si era ritrovato del cianuro nel tè alla mandorla, e la giornata aveva preso una piega inaspettata. Quando l’uomo si era schiantato sul tavolo della colazione davanti al quale Uther lo aveva ricevuto senza preavviso, Arthur aveva alzato a malapena gli occhi dalle sue uova per cercare qualcosa nell’espressione di suo padre:  non vi aveva trovato assolutamente niente. Non seppe mai  dire quale tipo di esempio Uther avesse voluto dare alla Nazione , ma Arthur immaginò che il consumo di tè alla mandorla sarebbe drasticamente calato negli anni successivi.  
“Cianuto nel tè…” Merlin pensava fosse la faccenda più divertente mai sentita in vita sua. Più di quella volta in cui si vociferava che Uther avesse fatto giustiziare Agravaine con una palla di cannone nello stomaco. “Troppo inglese per essere vero.”  
Arthur avrebbe riso con lui, se il pensiero di un rugoso cadavere sulla sua tavola non gli avesse fatto venire voglia di vomitare. Buckingham Palace  si riempì di poliziotti di Scotland Yard impossibilitati a fare qualsiasi domanda vagamente significativa, e ad Arthur era parso di trovarsi in un teatro in cui tutti indossano un costume di scena e nessuno recita la propria parte.  
“Vieni con me” gli disse Merlin “Nessuno ha bisogno di te, oggi.”  
Indossarono felpe, jeans e scarpe da ginnastica. Arthur alzò il cappuccio sopra la testa e si sforzò di non attirare l’attenzione quando Merlin lo condusse su Vauxhall Bridge in una giornata plumbea, verso una destinazione misteriosa. Arthur non lo aveva più fatto dai tempi del college, in quel periodo della sua vita nel quale aveva cercato di dimenticare di essere figlio di suo padre. Il cielo grigio incombeva sulle strade deserte, la minaccia di pioggia e di eventi ben peggiori avevano spento la città brulicante di vita che Arthur ricordava: soldati in divise grigio topo battevano le strade con diligenza, e i pochi passanti abbassavano la testa per il terrore d’incrociarne lo sguardo. Merlin si fermò ad osservare un ragazzo che affiggeva una fila di manifesti riportanti lo slogan ‘Combattete l’invasore europeo’, proprio mentre una voce squillante annunciava con entusiasmo le notizie del giorno.  
Merlin pagò una sterlina per un giornale sul quale campeggiava una foto di una parete crivellata di fori di proiettile e un’immagine di Arthur maldestramente incollata in basso a sinistra nella prima pagina. Merlin sorrise con tutti i denti e lo guardò per esprimere quanto fosse soddisfatto di sé stesso e di avergli migliorato la reputazione. Arthur roteò gli occhi e glielo strappò via,  poi si voltò a guardare il ragazzo dei giornali distribuire una copia dopo l’altra a persone che facevano capolino dalle porte prima chiuse delle case. Intravedeva a malapena le mani spuntare con una sterlina e i giornali scomparire nel battito di un ciglio, poi gli usci si richiudevano seccamente fino alla consegna successiva.  
Sfogliò il giornale: non una notizia sulla chiusura del Tunnel della Manica, né sull’inspiegabile attentato alla vita di Re Cenred. Era molto furbo da parte di Uther lasciare che i paparazzi ronzassero intorno ad Arthur come mosche, affinché i giornali si riempissero di notizie di nessuna importanza e i sudditi non si chiedessero cosa stesse succedendo aldilà del mare.  
“Smettila di ridere, piccolo Merlo” disse a Merlin che rideva sempre più forte attirando l’attenzione. Per lui si trattava soltanto di una foto molto buffa di Arthur che arricciava il naso e metteva il broncio di fronte ad uno dei suoi scherzi. Merlin non rispose e gli tirò la manica, fermandosi soltanto un istante per fare un inchino ironico ad un soldato che lo fissava con sospetto.  
“Hai mai provato un laccio alla fragola*?”  
Merlin evitò la metro, perciò camminarono per un’ora fino a Brixton. “Non ho mai avuto questo privilegio” rispose Arthur mentre attraversavano Brixton market. Merlin sorrise e si fermò in un negozio di caramelle.  
Arthur l’osservò riempire una busta di carta con una grossa porzione di caramelle gommose a forma allungata, di quel colore che i produttori pensano debbano avere le fragole nella mente dei bambini che le divorano. Non che Arthur ne sapesse qualcosa:  se anche suo padre gli avesse concesso di mangiare lacci alla fragola quand’era piccolo, probabilmente sarebbero stati i migliori d’Inghilterra, fatti soltanto per lui. Merlin gli si avvicinò facendogli segno di aprire la bocca e succhiare un’estremità della caramella, mentre lui succhiava l’altra.  
“Tuo padre non ha ancora pensato di vietare queste?” chiese Merlin, e il colorante gl’impregnava le labbra facendole sembrare ancora più rubiconde “Sono la droga più pericolosa sul mercato”. Arthur non rispose, intento a consumare il laccio a grandi morsi per unire la bocca alla sua il prima possibile, ma Merlin si ritrasse per primo.  
“Cosa significa tutto questo, piccolo merlo?”  
Continuarono a camminare sulla strada che si faceva sempre più affollata man mano che si allontanavano. Da cosa si stessero allontanando, Arthur non lo sapeva proprio:  un nome dolce non rendeva dolce la persona che lo portava, e un laccio alla fragola non avrebbe fatto resuscitare il Primo Ministro affinché Arthur potesse ammazzarlo di nuovo a modo suo. Merlin non rispose subito, ma lui non insistette. Quando finalmente si degnò di rivolgergli di nuovo la parola, le sue labbra erano così rosse da sembrare cosparse di rossetto.  
“Credo di cominciare a capirti, Arthur Pendragon.”  
“Oh, davvero?” fischiò Arthur “E cosa hai capito?”  
Arthur era entrato dentro quell’uomo ormai molte volte, più volte al giorno, in ogni modo che gli fosse venuto in mente, ma c’era ancora qualcosa di lui che lo rendeva perennemente irraggiungibile.  
“Oh no, così sarebbe troppo facile” Merlin sorrise inclinando la testa, sembrando innocuo per un singolo istante ingannatore “Ma sto ricambiando il favore” disse, allargando le braccia attorno a sé “Osserva con attenzione.”  
“Cosa dovrei osservare?”  
“Il luogo dove ho imparato a detestare i principi viziati come te” disse, e Arthur intuì che Merlin era vissuto a Brixton prima dell’orfanotrofio, e anche che nessun fascicolo, per quanto accurato e fitto di pagine, gli avrebbe mai permesso di conoscerlo davvero.  
“La fabbrica di fuochi di artificio” disse Arthur, mentre ricordava.  
Suo padre aveva cominciato a diffondere un clima di paranoia e terrore sin dai primi anni del suo regno, disdegnando ogni tipo di relazione internazionale, la sua influenza aveva portato ad un crollo delle importazioni  e ad una corsa agli armamenti che all’estero pareva soltanto il delirio di un vecchio pazzo. La prima visita ufficiale del Principe Arthur era avvenuta proprio a Brixton, in una fabbrica di fuochi di artificio convertita alla produzioni di armi che nessuno aveva reale bisogno d’imbracciare. Arthur aveva soltanto cinque anni e non sapeva neanche a cosa servissero cannoni e pistole a quel tempo. Gli operai si erano riuniti per dare il benvenuto al sovrano, con i loro caschetti che li facevano sembrare tanti funghi gialli, ma fu l’unico bambino presente ad attirare la sua attenzione. A parte Morgana, Arthur non aveva mai goduto molto della compagnia dei suoi coetanei, perciò la sua prima reazione era stata di puro sdegno: il bambino era magro, il suo viso appuntito e le orecchie di una larghezza piuttosto inquietante, e in tutta probabilità non avrebbe mai potuto competere in nessuno dei giochi con cui lui e Morgana s’intrattenevano al palazzo. Arthur gli aveva comunicato questo pensiero con una linguaccia, e gli occhi azzurri si erano spalancati sopra le sue guance  scavate prima che il bambino si decidesse a ricambiare la smorfia. Il resto della visita era trascorso così, fin quando Arthur non era stato condotto via e il bambino era stato caricato sulle spalle da un grosso uomo con la faccia cosparsa di fuliggine.  
Ormai la fabbrica era stata abbandonata, e ciò che ne rimaneva era un imponente costruzione di metallo arrossato dalla ruggine, gli enormi macchinari dormienti s’intravedevano dalle finestre scardinate e le ciminiere pugnalavano il cielo fino a toccare il pallido riflesso del sole attraverso le nuvole. Merlin non aggiunse altro, si sedette su una panchina sul ciglio di un vecchio parco abbandonato e porse ad Arthur un altro laccio alla fragola.  
“So cosa stai pensando” iniziò Arthur, e gli parve quasi di sentire ancora un rumore d’ingranaggi.  
“Cosa sto pensando?”  
“Che io sia il principe valoroso che sfida la tirannia e dona la liberta al suo popolo” Merlin lo fissava inespressivo. Merlin non era mai inespressivo. “Ma ti sbagli di grosso, piccolo Merlo.”  
Merlin non disse niente, non gli chiese di spiegarsi meglio, perché il loro era un gioco pericoloso, e in quel tipo di gioco se si svelano delle carte è soltanto per distogliere l’attenzione da una strategia più astuta.  
“Avremmo potuto costruire un mondo meraviglioso io e te, Piccolo merlo.”  
Merlin rise mentre il sole faceva capolino tra le nuvole, la luce gl’illumina il volto fino a farlo sembrare di nuovo un bambino con le guance scavate e le orecchie di un cucciolo d’elefante.  
“Non in questa vita.”

  
***Traduzione arbitraria di “Strawberry lace”.**   
***Modo di dire inglese usato in modo abbastanza improprio, letteralmente “Lie back and think of England”.  
** "Crying Lightning" degli Arctic Monkeys**


End file.
